


June's Big Break

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [27]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Massage, Sensuality, Shyness, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What would you do if you were working at a massage studio and Wonder Woman walked through the front door? Probably hyperventilate, just like June.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Smutty Shorts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	June's Big Break

June’s Big Break  
-by Drace Domino

June popped her head around the corner, stared at what was laid out on top of her massage table, and then popped back into the hall again. Her eyes were wide and cheeks were flushed, her chest rising and falling in heavy waves that she could only barely control. The other employees of Metro-Massage all watched her with a blend of jealousy and concern, every last one of them wishing they had the strength to walk up to her and offer to take this client off her hands. Every time they tried, however, the same fears rolling through June pushed the idea swiftly from their thoughts.

What if she made a mistake? What if the client didn’t enjoy the massage? What if her hands burst into flame because they were touching a walking goddess?!

With one tiny whimper, June turned to look at the rest of the girls in the hallway, and slowly gave them a wobbly thumbs-up. When she did she caught a sight of herself in the mirror, and it served as a stark reminder of just how out of her league she was. A messy nest of copper red hair held in a scrunchie because she was too lazy to style it that morning, no makeup on her freckles features, and big, wide-framed glasses completing her nearly-librarian look. This nerd...this nerd had to give a massage to Wonder Woman.

With a nervous gulp, June stepped back into the massage room and closed the door behind her, ready to get to work.

“Sorry about the wait, ma’am,” she knew there was a heavy quiver in her voice, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Diana Prince was already stretched out on the table face-down, and it seemed that she had taken the phrase “undress to your level of comfort” to the most natural extreme. Completely bare, the superhero’s backside was left exposed, showcasing lines of muscle and a flawlessly sculpted rear on display there in the center of the room. Long black tresses of hair hung to the side of her head, and Diana moved a hand to pull them away from her face as she turned to look to her appointed masseuse.

“It’s no worry, friend. Please, proceed as you desire.”

Trembling hands, a racing heart, a tight throat...June had them all as she fumbled with a bottle of massage oil. While making a conscious effort not to stare at Wonder Woman’s backside she layered a few streaks across the larger woman’s impressive shoulders, and then drew a single line down the center of her spine. With one last squeeze she added a dollop of oil to the concave point at the small of Diana’s back, and with the oil in place her hands finally stretched out to do her job. Only...a half-inch from contact she paused, making a tiny squeaking noise as she did so.

“Hmm? Is something wrong?” Diana once more looked to the young woman, from her flat chest to her plain features, to her blush that seemed impossible to dismiss. “Have I done something to make you uncomfortable? Oh...my apologies! On Themyscira, it is common that massages are received in the nude!” Diana Prince, of all people, blushed. “You must find me quite the lewd one!”

“N-No, ma’am, it’s not that at all!” June lied. After all, it was at least partly that. “It’s just...you’re...you’re...well...I’m a big, big fan, ma’am! And I-I-I just don’t know if I’m--”

There was a kindness in Diana’s eyes as she moved one of her powerful arms forward, stretching it up and pressing a thick, powerful finger to just underneath June’s chin. Even from her vantage point of laying flat atop the table, she commanded a certain aura of authority and presence, and her smile was enough to silence June’s worry long enough for her words to soothe her concerns.

“If that is true,” Diana began, her brow quirking. “Then you should relish this opportunity, yes? Enjoy yourself, my new friend.”

June blinked, tilted her head, and something inside of her mind simply clicked into place. That permission from the Amazon was all she needed, and she gave Diana a firm nod and a smile as she pushed herself back into place. When her hands finally moved to sink against those well-oiled shoulders they did so without a trace of hesitation, and with the approval of Wonder Woman began to slather that clear, soothing lubricant across muscles that most people could only dream of caressing.

“Mmm...quite lovely. Continue.” Diana mused gently as she tucked her arm back underneath her head, resting gently atop her hands as she settled in to be massaged. Or, more accurately, worshipped. The trembling hands of the mortal girl passed up and down her impressively-muscled back, paying particular attention to tease her fingers across the curves and kneading at the spots that seemed particularly tense. In truth, June couldn’t imagine why Wonder Woman even needed a massage - her body was hard as iron, and her impervious nature no doubt did wonders for keeping the knots free of her muscles. That said, she wasn’t about to complain, and gleefully continued to work her hands up and down that flawless physique.

The room was quiet save for the occasional murmur from Diana’s throat and the noise of oiled flesh rubbing against itself. Across shoulders, down her sides, smoothly over her back, June continued to oil the hero even down the back of her thighs and across her calves, saving the hero’s rump for last. Her cheeks were still almost permanently flushed with color and yet she continued without restraint or hesitation, and when her oiled hands clapped against Wonder Woman’s rear the poor thing’s heart nearly leaped from her chest. Bit by bit she continued, kneading her fingers deep, gripping and squeezing and trying to hide the fact that she could see the oil roll down Diana’s curves, only to draw glistening paths across her pussy nestled between her thighs.

“Ma’am, so long as you’re not in a hurry…” June finally managed to squeak from the back of her throat, her words carried not by her bravery but by something inside her far more feral and primal. “I’d...I’d like to extend your massage for another hour, free of charge.”

The gentle rumbling that came from the table was in the form of a simple chuckle, and Diana quirked a brow as she gazed across her shoulder.

“It sounds lovely, dear,” she spoke, and quirked a slender black brow. “Shall I flip over and see what else your lovely, talented hands can discover?”

To the girls grouped together listening through the door, June just became the envy of all of Metro-Massage.

The End.


End file.
